leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lulu/@comment-5763148-20140301125318/@comment-13014780-20140301235126
Lulu's biggest strength is her utility, especially now that Glitterlance's slow and Whimsy's speed boost both scale with AP, so your job is disruption and kiting for your carries. It's okay if you die, as long as they live to do their jobs. If you're just dying frequently, even in lane, you may need to simply play a bit safer. Help, Pix! is a good skill to level up first, as the shield is strong and the damage portion of the ability is also quite good. Glitterlance also deals good damage, but has a flat 80% slow at all levels and gains no further ulitity through leveling (only damage), so it should probably be leveled last. Glitterlance should be used for harass, fast wave clear (if needed), and slowing the enemy's engage/disengage (remember to tag allies, enemies, and minions with Help, Pix! for additional range/attack angles). Whimsy is a good skill to level second, as the speed boost and polymorph duration increases are very beneficial. Always be ready to Whimsy the enemy mage or ADC to prevent them from dealing their damage (and possibly cause them to harmlessly walk into your team, if they're not paying attention) or use it on your carries to speed them away from enemy skill shots and/or dive members. Wild Growth fills a similar role, as the knock up can disrupt the enemy's engage and save your team members by giving them a health boost, or add additional crowd control when used on a teammate who's diving into the enemy team. As I'm sure you know, Lulu has pretty big mana issues, so getting an early Chalice of Harmony or Spellthief's Edge after your Sightstone will help greatly (upgrading Spellthief's Edge will also give you some decent AP to help with your utility ratios). The Chalice of Harmony can also be upgraded into Mikael's Crucible, which will let you cast a free Cleanse on your carries and heal them for a percentage of their max HP. With the ward changes in Season 4, the standard Sightstone offers much more than what it did in Season 3. While it still holds less charges than the Ruby Sightstone, you can now place 3 wards instead of 2 with the standard Stone due to the added limit of 3 active wards per player. This allows you to save money on buying additional green wards (though they can still be helpful) which you can put towards something like a Locket of the Iron Solari, Randuin's Omen, Banshee's Veil, or more offensive items like Twin Shadows. If you really don't like being squishy, these are all much easier to acquire now. As for boots, I almost always get Boots of Mobility, as they're extremely useful for warding, roaming to other lanes/objectives, or just returning to your lane. Boots of Lucidity, Mercury Treads, or Ninja Tabi can be good, situational choices though. Hopefully that giant wall of text is enough to help you. If not, ask more questions and I'll try to help further.